


Fucking Saint Valentine!

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Saint Valentine and his fucking day!!! That fucking day was nothing but a lie!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Saint Valentine!

Lovino hated his life and today much more than any other day Why? Because today was the anniversary of the exact day when everything went to hell  
One year ago his boyfriend left him who could forget the day? Specially when it happened to be February the 14??!!! This sucks!! That fucking day was a fucking lie!! Fucking Saint Valentine and his stupid day!!!  
His cellphone rang and he answered it without getting his face off the pillow knowing that it can only be one of two people, his brother or his grandfather  
-Yes?  
-Hi Fratello!  
-What do you want?- Lovino asked fed up with life in general. One year ago everything was so different he actually woke up full of hope because he stupidly thought that his boyfriend was gonna propose on Valentine's day... but instead he just broke up with him... fucking great!!  
-Ask you out for dinner of course!!  
-You don't need me being the third wheel and I don't need your pity so...  
-What?!! You won't be the third wheel Lovi all the contrary we're gonna be joined by the cutest guy and he is dying to meet you!!  
-Forget about it!! you fucking idiot!!  
-What? Why? Lovi it has been over a year since Alfred and you broke up it's time for you to get over him!!  
-First of all it hasn't been over a year precisely today it has been a fucking year!! and second I've dated or how do you call that horrible encounters you set up for me???  
-I've introduced you to some people but your never go beyond the first date!!  
-That's because you suck as a matchmaker!!!  
-What?  
-Have you forgotten about the time you introduced me to your fucking potato eating boyfriend's brother?  
-What's wrong with Gil??  
-Tons of things!!! But the most important one was the fact that he already had a girlfriend!!!  
-Fine that's... true, but How could I possibly knew they were gonna get together yet again? Don't worry this time will be different I promise!!  
-Forget about it!!  
-But...  
Lovino hang up to stop listening to his brother's pathetic pleas and got up to take a shower and go to work... he worked as a publisher and it was alright I mean it paid good money and he didn't mind going there everyday although it could get kinda boring, well alright pretty boring actually that was the thing that attracted him to Alfred, he was everything but boring!! So full of life and excitement also he was a cop so he had tons of cool stories!! stop thinking about that you fool!!  
He was eating his breakfast when his phone rang again but this time it was his grandfather  
-Yes?  
-Hi Lovi how are you doing?  
-Fine... What got you up before noon?  
His grandfather laughed and replied- Your brother just called me and he said that...  
Lovino growled and cut him off- Would you two stop meddling with MY LIFE please??!!! I'm fine!!  
-Are you really?? When I was your age...  
-Please!! Stop the damn when I was your age stories!! I'm not a fucking lady killer alright??!! or gent killer for that matter...  
-Alright son I understand that but what you're doing isn't healthy at all it has been over a year since you broke up with Alfred I mean he's already married!! and you haven't got one boyfriend in all that time  
-It hasn't been over a year it has been A YEAR!! How many times do I have to repeat myself??!! Listen here what do I have to do to get you off my back??  
-Going with your brother to dinner of course!! If you want I can go too I'll find a date real quick and...  
-No!!! alright you win I'll go to dinner with him but please it's gonna be awkward enough with Feli and his potato eating boyfriend there!!  
-Alright Lovi I won't go but I want you two to come over for dinner one of these days!!  
-You mean Feli and I?  
-No, I mean your boyfriend and you!!  
-Boyfriend??!!! come on I don't even know the guy!!  
-Come on Lovi be positive!! I'm sure you two will get along just fine!!  
-Yeah right

Lovino was sitting in his brother's restaurant best table, he looked around and it was awful, it seemed like a pink marshmallow threw up covering everything!!! He hated everything in the restaurant that day the stupid pink, the stupid hearths, the stupid couples in love that couldn't get their hands off each other for two fucking seconds just like his brother and his stupid potato of a boyfriend

-Can I go already?- Lovino asked angry  
-But brother you haven't met Hera!!  
-Well he's 30 minutes late!! My god Alfred wasn't the most punctual guy in the world but he didn't never made me wa...- Lovino stopped realizing what he was saying  
-Lovi you shouldn't...  
\- I know... I know... leave me alone alright?  
-Look Lovi There's Hera!!!- Feliciano said while standing up and waving like a fool, soon enough a sleepy looking guy sat on their table  
-Hi Feli, Ludwig... I'm very sorry I didn't mean to get here so late but Oh...- he said turning to see Lovino- You must be Feli's brother  
Did this guy just woke up??? And Lovino didn't know why but his calm way of speaking got to his nerves!!  
-I have my own name is Lovino  
-That's right!! Lovi this is Heracles, Hera this is my “older” twin Lovino  
-Hi nice to meet you- Heracles said  
-Hera works at the same Car company as Luddy's  
-That's right  
After a long awkward silence Lovino spoke again  
-So... you work with the potato eating bas... I mean with Ludwig?  
-Yes, but I'm not an engineer like he is I'm a designer  
-I see...- He took a sip of his red wine thinking about what else he could say god he hated these fucking blind dates!!!  
-Do you like cats?- Heracles asked him  
-Yes... I think  
-I love cats, I've got lots of them Zeus, Apollo, Era, Paris, Electra...  
-WOW you really must love them  
He nodded and continued- sometimes I wish I was a cat... I guess that's why my boyfriend sent me those Nekomimi  
-You mean ex boyfriend  
-What?  
-You said boyfriend when you clearly meant ex boyfriend  
-No, I meant boyfriend he sent me a valentine's day gift all the way from Japan he's really thoughtful you know?  
-Oh I see... So you've got a boyfriend- Lovino practically yelled so his brother and Ludwig who were immerse on their own conversation turned around when they listened to this  
-What? Of course he doesn't right Hera??  
-I have a boyfriend- He replied as calm as he had been the entire time- you know him it's Kiku  
-B-but you told me that you didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's day with!  
-That's right Kiku's in Japan the company sent him to a conference about robotics or something but even so he's that far away he managed to mail me a really cute gift  
-Oh- Was everything that Feliciano said  
-Lovi I'm really sorry I had no idea- Feliciano said when that awful dinner was over and Heracles had finally left  
-Just forget about it  
But don't worry I promise next time I'm gonna be more careful!  
-What are you talking about?? There isn't gonna be a next time you fool!!!- Lovino replied while walking to his car he drove off knowing what was going to happen his idiot of a brother would call his grandfather who would in turn call him... He hit the steering wheel he really hated that his brother tried to set him up with pretty much everybody he knew!! So what if he wasn't over Alfred yet??!! what if he didn't have a boyfriend for the rest of his life!! That didn't matter to him!! He just wanted his brother and grandfather to leave him alone!! But how?


	2. Fucking Alfred!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino runs into Alfred and his husband one thing led to another and he ends up telling a little white lie.

Lovino was at his job working on his computer and drinking tons of coffee. His job was boring as hell but lately it had become something like his sanctuary, suddenly he heard his phone's ringing and again he already knew who was calling  
-What?  
-Hi Lovi How are you?  
-I'm fine and also I'm at work so...  
-What???!! It's 9:30pm!!  
-I know that but I've got tons of work to do and my boss doesn't mind me being here late  
-Son that's exactly what you need to date!! Listen Feli already told me what happened on your date and he's really really sorry!! but you can't blame him for trying!!!  
-Yes I can!! You've got absolutely no idea of how humiliating that whole thing was!!! When are you two just gonna leave me alone dammit??!!  
-The moment you got a boyfriend  
-What???!!! I'm not Feliciano who needs a macho boyfriend to protect me all day long!!! I'm perfectly fine on my own!!!- He said and hang up without even thinking, but soon he realized what he just did Oh my god!! did he just hung up on his own grandfather???!!! Lovino stared at his cellphone and decided to go, if he was going to humiliate himself and cry for forgiveness he sure as hell rather do it in the privacy of his own home. 

He got off the building and started walking, the street was pretty dark and deserted why did he park so far away?? Suddenly he started hearing some steps coming on his direction so he started walking faster and so did the steps so he start running and the steps hurry their pace up too. Lovino had always been the practical type, he wasn't afraid to run when the situation call for it let Alfred play the hero he wasn't interested on doing that!! Thinking about Alfred did something to him so he stopped turned around and yelled.

-What??!!  
Two kids of about 13 years old started laughing their heads off and ran out of there.  
-You damn kids!!!  
-Lovi??- He heard a familiar voice turned around and there it was his fucking worst nightmare standing right there Alfred with his stupid husband who was dressed like he were gonna meet the Queen of England or something!! And of course that's how they found him yelling at some kids like a crazy old man Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!  
-Alfred what are you doing here?- Lovino asked trying to put himself together as best as he could  
-Well there is a cute bar... sorry “pub” a few blocks from here and Arthur insisted on visiting it! You remember Arthur right?- Alfred said and Arthur offered him his hand. How could he forget him? He was the mystery novel writer who stole his boyfriend. The worst part?? Lovino was the one who introduce them!! Really?? Why does the world hate him so much!!  
-Sure I do. Long time no see. Lovino replied without shaking Arthur's hand who lowered it down and stared daggers at him  
-So Lovi how have you been?- Alfred asked trying to ease the situation up.  
-Fine, I'm doing fine What about you?  
-I'm great dude!!!- he replied with that toothpaste ad smile that right now Lovino wanna punch- They've promoted me!!!  
-What?? Really Alfred??? I'm so happy for you!!! That's great!! you really deserve it- Lovino replied genuinely happy for him  
-Right??- Arthur said  
-Oh- Alfred said turning his attention back to Arthur- but the good news don't end there!!! Artie is gonna publish a new book!!!  
-You have a new book?- Lovino asked  
-Yes, after what happened between us I decided it was time to look for another publisher... you know to avoid another conflict of interest

Only this stuck up brit will define what happened as a “conflict of interest” truth is Lovino yelled him to get the hell out of his office and throw a flower vessel at him (which unfortunately missed)  
-So Lovi how's work??- Alfred asked again  
-Same as always  
-Are you dating someone?  
-Of course I am you fucking idiot what did you think??- Lovino yelled, OK that was a lie but a little white one there was no way in hell he was gonna tell Alfred that the only dates he had were the blind ones his stupid brother set up for him!!  
-I'm so glad to hear that Lovi!!! Hey!! Do you remember Matti??  
-Duh of course I do you fucking idiot!!  
-That's great! Listen Mattie and his husband are throwing a party this Saturday to celebrate my promotion and Arthur's new book Why don't you join us??? Bring your boyfriend!!!  
Why?? why did the world hated him so??? Lovino stood there in silence and Arthur started pulling Alfred's arm so he said-  
-Well see you at the party Lovi get there around 7 OK??- he yelled while he and his husband walked towards a mini cooper Arthur's ride no doubt about it  
Lovino got home and threw himself on the couch What to do?? NOT going of course!!! What could be worst that going to a fucking party to celebrate Alfred and that fucking eyebrows perfect life!! Not to mention the fact that he really didn't have a boyfriend. He was thinking about this when his phone rang, great his grandfather again  
-Yes??  
-Hi Lovi I'm calling to let you know that I'm not mad at you!! You know cause you hang up on me earlier...  
-What? No nonno that wasn't it! my phone fell so... - Another lie?? it was like he couldn't help it  
-I see... well that doesn't matter I completely forgive you and since we are the forgiving type here Don't you think you could forgive your brother for what happened in your date??  
Lovino sighed and replied- Yeah yeah I forgive him  
-That's great Lovi!!! Hey speaking about that I just met the perfect guy for you...  
-Really? Lovino cut him off- I met someone too- What was wrong with him??? Was he a pathological liar or some shit like that??  
-That so nice to hear!!! Where do you meet him?? I wanna hear all about it!!!  
-I met him at a pub a few blocks down the building where I work and... You know what? I don't wanna jinx it by telling you too much about him but I'm sure you're gonna love him- Fuck!!  
His grandfather laughed and replied- Fine Lovi you have a week to introduce me to this mysterious man of yours alright?  
-S-sure I call you later nonno I'm really tired and...  
-Sure thing Lovi sleep tight!!  
-You too Ciao

Damn it!!! What had he done??!!! First Alfred and now his grandfather???!! What the hell was wrong with him?? Thanks to his little web of white lies now he was up to the neck in fucking shit!! Fine fine calm down the only thing he needed was to get some guy to pretend he was his boyfriend in front of Alfred and his family easy right??


	3. Fucking Male Escorts!

Lovino was on his office sitting in front of an off computer gazing at his own reflection What to do? What to do? Dammit!! Why didn't he have any friends at his work?? Oh that's right cause they were assholes but even so!!! Couldn't they do him just one favor?? He would even pay them!!! Hmmm.... Wait a minute. Lovino remembered a book they've just published, 'A call girl's diary' and if he wasn't mistaken the book was about how the writer was called to do certain “favors” in exchange of money, he turned his computer on and searched for the writer's data, her name was Bel and he actually liked her she was really nice and they were on quite good terms and although he could never ask Bel to do this for him (she was married and Lovino was gay) he was certain that she still have some acquaintances in the business.  
He dialed her number and waited  
-Hello?  
-Hi Bel!! This is Lovino Vargas Do you remember me?  
-But of course I do!!! So tell me Mr. Publisher How's everything going?  
-Well I... I.... you see I...- Just say it already you fool say it!!  
-What?  
-Iwaswonderingifyouknewsomeonewhoiswillingtogooutwithmeinexchangeofmoney- Lovino spoke so fast that he was certain he broke some kind of record  
-Ohhh I see- Bel replied while laughing-What do you have in mind?  
-I.... I don't know, someone handsome and charming  
-And how much are you willing to spend?  
-Money isn't an issue- Lovino replied quickly and truthfully Lovino's job paid well and he almost didn't spend on anything his one bedroom apartment was quite cheap and when he felt like good food he just went to his brother's restaurant and ate for free, so he practically saved his entire paycheck and by now there were really respectable figures on his bank account.  
-In that case I know the perfect guy!! I'll give you his number  
Bel only gave him a first name, Francis and a phone number, Lovino quickly called him and a guy with a strong French accent answered and told him to meet him at a very expensive restaurant  
-OK and how am I gonna recognize you? Lovino asked  
-Why don't you tell me how am I gonna recognize you?  
-Alright well.... I'm wearing black pants, white shirt and a black and gray sweater  
-Oh my god!!!!- the guy laughed- Do you work on a library or something like that?? Why are you dressed so badly???!!- Hey!!! He wasn't dressed THAT badly and besides how was he supposed to know that he was going to meet a male escort at such a fancy place??? Maybe he should go home and change his clothes- Don't worry- the guy continued- I'm just gonna ask for you What's your name?  
-Lovino Vargas- He replied without thinking about it. My god!! Why did he do that?? Did he have to use a false name?? What was the protocol for this things?? Bel never mentioned it on her book!! She just skipped to the sex part Damn it!!  
-Fine I'll see you there Mr. Vargas

Lovino was sitting at one of the restaurant tables trying hard not to look like the nervous wreck he was and failing miserably  
He took the cloth napkin to wipe his hands with it. Seriously why was that place so fucking hot?? did they have the AC off or something like that?  
-Mr Vargas?- He heard the same voice as on the phone, he looked up and saw the most beautiful guy in the entire world, blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair and a gorgeous face Great!! Alfred's gonna die when he sees him with this master piece  
-Yes- Lovino answered shyly. The gorgeous guy took a sit ordered a very very very expensive champagne and started talking  
-Fine cutie I hate to waste time so I'm gonna cut to the chase alright? Is $2000 for regular sex $3000 for oral sex no matter if you blow me or I blow you and...  
-No! No! No!- Lovino cut him off while shaking his head- I don't want anything of the sort! I just want you to go with me to one party and to a dinner at my grandfather's house you know? I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while.  
-Oh... I don't do that cutie  
-What??? But...  
-Listen here my time is quite expensive I usually make $10,000 per HOUR so I'm not gonna waste it pretending to be your boyfriend!! goodbye- he said and stood up  
-Wait!!! - Lovino yelled while grabbing his arm and the other customers at the restaurant turned to see them Lovino turned as red as a tomato so Francis laughed and sat again.  
-What?  
-I understand that YOU don't do that kind of things but surely you know somebody who does!!! Please!!  
Francis thought a little and replied  
-Yes, yes I do know someone- He pulled out a very expensive looking pen took Lovino's napkin and started writing a phone number- His name is Antonio he's an actor  
-a Porn actor?  
Francis laughed and said- NO!! Regular actor!! He's great believe me he had have tons of work all over Latin America, Spain, here of course....  
-And you think he would agree to something like this??  
-Yes I do, you see Antonio is very fond on the fine things in life comme moi!!- He said with a wink- so although he earns well he's always short on money- He finished and gave him the napkin back- Goodbye sweetie!! Call me when you wanna have fun!!  
It was almost dark outside and Lovino was still on square one so he quickly dialed the number on the napkin  
-Hello?  
Ummm Ummm Ummm What was his name??? Oh yes!!!- Antonio?  
-Yes how I can help you?  
-Francis gave me your number  
-Oh....- he replied and then laughed his head off- Franny is such a teaser!! I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I don't do that  
-I know that!! That's precisely why I'm calling you!!  
-What?- Antonio asked intrigued  
-Listen could we discuss this in person What about you meet me in the red lion You know it??  
-That little pub downtown??  
-Yes!! I'll see you there in like a half hour OK?  
-Well... alright!! How do I recognize you?  
This again? Oh man!! He should have gone home and change his clothes!! Lovino sighed and replied -I'm wearing black pants a white shirt and a black and gray sweater  
-Got it. See you there ¡Hasta luego!- he said and hang up  
What? No snarky remarks about his clothes?? He liked this guy already. Lovino got into the bar and sat down. Why did he told this guy to meet him here? It was pretty obvious that Arthur liked going to that same place what if he saw him??!!! He wouldn't know what to do!! Lovino was panicking when he heard a voice  
-Hi- Lovino looked up and saw a gorgeous olive skin and green eyed guy with a huge smile. God!! Francis was beautiful, a work of art you want to put in a museum but this guy was lust itself!!!  
-I'm sorry are you the guy who talked to me over the phone earlier?  
-Y-yes- Lovino replied finally remembering where he was- please take a sit order whatever you want my treat!  
-Thanks! But that won't be necessary... As I tried to tell you over the phone I don't do the same things as Franny so...  
-I know that he already told me so  
-He did?  
-Yes and that's why he gave me your phone number he told me you're an actor and I need you to act as my boyfriend...  
-What?  
-I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend and go to parties and family dinners with me.  
-I see.... What kind of parties?  
-Pretty boring ones not orgies or anything like that!!- He said remembering the “parties” that Bel described on her book- Actually it's to celebrate that my ex boyfriend got promoted and that his husband is getting a new book out.  
-You're throwing a party for your ex?? You're such a nice person!!!  
-No, I'm not the one who's throwing it but I was invited and I don't want to be there on my own so... I'll pay you!! What do you think about.....- Lovino paused remembering what Francis charged and considering the fact that he didn't want to have sex with this guy well.... he did but not if he had to pay!! so...-$2000? Just for the party!! The dinners are a completely different manner  
Antonio laughed and said- See the Ferrari parked on the other side of the street?  
-Yes I do is it yours??- What this his way of saying No way!! I don't need your money you fool!!?  
-Yes it is, well it kinda is I'm still paying for it so... I'm in!  
-Really?  
-Yes. Tell me what I have to do


	4. Fucking Arthur!!

Lovino wrote the check for $2000 and gave it to him, he really hoped this guy was legit because what was he gonna do if he wasn't? Go the police?? He rather die!!  
-So guapo- Antonio said while putting the check into his pocket- Why don't you start by telling me your name?  
-Lovino Vargas- What??? Not again!! Oh wait he really HAVE to give this guy his real name  
-And what do you for a living?  
-I'm a publisher  
-Sounds interesting  
-it isn't, anyway we're telling that we met at this same pub we've being dating for 3 weeks now and we're very much in love OK?  
-Got it Lovi so where are we meeting each other to go to this party of yours?  
-Pick me up at my house around 6 in the afternoon, here's the address- He wrote his address in a piece of paper and as soon as he gave it to Antonio he regret it My god!! Why didn't he just give him his credit card numbers and his mother's maiden name while he was at it??!!  
-Bien Lovi is something else I need to know?  
-Ummm... Mi ex's name is Alfred he's a cop and his husband's name is Arthur he is an asshole... and I've got a twin brother  
-You do?? OMG that's so cute!!!!!!!!!!  
-Well it's not like we're identical twins his hair and eye color are different also even though technically he is the younger one he's a little taller than me... It's doesn't matter!! You'll meet him at the family dinner!!  
-Alright then Lovi ¡Hasta mañana! See you  
Lovino grabbed Antonio's arm and said-Wait a minute you idiot at least give me your phone number!!!  
-But... but you already got it or how did you call me before???- Lovino blushed and let him go  
-Lovi you're so cute!!!!  
-Yeah yeah save it for tomorrow!! go already! Oh and you better pick me up on time!!!  
-Sure thing 

Lovino was at home deciding what to wear to the party... Know what? Fuck it he didn't want to impress Alfred or eyebrows or anyone else for that matter!! (Not even the male escort who laughed at his clothes) So he chose black pants, white shirt and an overcoat. Done! He was ready to face those awful people that when he broke up with Alfred he was glad of not having to see ever again!! Well that wasn't entirely true he really liked Alfred's brother Mathew. The doorbell woke him up of his own thoughts so he opened it.  
-¡Hola Lovi! That sun kissed god who looked even better than the day before greeted him. Lovino just stood there paralyzed looking at him so the other asked again- I'm sorry Am I early?  
-What? No! No! You're on time! I'll be ready in a minute come on in!!

Antonio came inside the apartment and sat on the couch while Lovino searched for his cellphone, wallet and keys.  
-So Lovi how are we gonna get there?  
-What?  
-Are we taking your car or...?  
-We're taking YOUR car I'm dying to see that fucking eyebrows' face when we get there on your Ferrari  
-Eyebrows? Your ex?- He asked with a chuckle  
-No, his idiot of a husband I'm ready let's go!!

They were on the ride to Matthew's house and Antonio asked  
-So we're boyfriends??  
-Yes, we've been dating for three weeks and we're very much in love!! Don't you dare forget it bastard!! And also I have a brother, my grandfather raised us both I work as a publisher...  
-I see... don't you wanna know anything about me?  
-I guess I need to....

He was right, until now he only knew his name was Antonio he was an actor own a Ferrari and apparently had a thing for very expensive male hookers

Lovino thought for a long while about the right questions to ask, so Antonio laughed and began talking  
-My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo I'm from Spain, I'm an actor both my parents are dead...  
-Do you have any siblings?  
-No  
-That's bullshit!!!- Lovino replied without thinking  
-What? Oh I see since I'm Hispanic I must have like 12 siblings right?  
-No! No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that... you know... Fuck!  
-Don't worry Lovi that's a pretty common misconception actually I'm an only child  
-Oh  
-I guess there's the party...- Antonio said pointing at a fully decorated house with lots of cars parked around it  
-That's right!! Alright don't mess it up remember You're head over heels for me!!  
They got out of the car and walked to the door, and a blond guy immediately ran towards Lovino  
-Lovi!! I'm so glad you actually came!!! I didn't believe Alfred when he told me you were coming  
-Hi Mathew  
-Listen I'm very sorry about what happened between you and my brother...  
-Don't mention it I'm way over it (yeah right) Hey let me introduce you to my...  
-Mattie!!!- Lovino recognize that voice and hated it- What are you doing out here?- A tall cinnamon skin guy with dreadlocks got out of the house and hug Mathew from behind  
-Hi Carlos- Matthew replied look who's here!!  
-Oh hi... I thought I wouldn't see you again- Now he remembered why he hated going to Mathew's house  
-Hi Carlos ho...  
-Wait a minute do I know you??- Carlos said looking at Antonio and getting closer to his face  
-Hey!! What do you think you're doing??- Lovino yelled but Carlos just ignored him  
-Don't tell me... You're Jose Ruben right? The one who married Fatima de los Monteros just for her family money??!!!  
What? Jose R... what?? Did An... whatever his name was lied to him??  
Antonio laughed loudly and replied- That's right!! But everything worked out just fine She married Julio!! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nice to meet you  
-Carlos Camacho es un placer ¡Viejo! ¿Pero qué haces TÚ aquí?!!- (nice to meet you Man! What are you doing here?)  
-I'm Lovi's boyfriend  
-Who?? Oh yeah right Really?

Lovino growled he always knew Carlos hated him he never really tried to hide it – What the fuck are you two talking about Jose, Fatima?  
-Carlos is just talking about a Telenovela I was in a couple of years ago  
-That's right! ¡Pasa viejo pasa!! ¡Estás en tu casa! -(Come in man make yourself at home) Carlos said leading Antonio inside the house followed by Lovino and Mathew  
-¡Ven! ¡Te voy a presentar a todos!! (come on I'll introduce you to everyone)  
-¿Y si empiezas por mi?- (What about you start with me?) a shy little voice said  
-Matty of course!! I'm so sorry!! it's just that...  
-Don't worry I understand Carlos es tu fan!- (Carlos is a fan of yours) he said to Antonio  
-You speak Spanish?? That's great!! And I don't have any fans just people who want to kill me  
-That's because you always play the villain man Why do you do that??  
-Because those are the roles they offered me!!- Antonio replied while laughing  
-This is Mathew my husband- Carlos said while hugging Mathew  
-Mucho gusto  
-¡Igual! Your Spanish is quite good you know?  
-Well when you have a Spanish speaking husband you kinda have to learn... I'm sure Lovi here has learnt a few words as well right Lovi?

Lovino was just about to reply when a loud  
-Lovi You came!!!- interrupted him. It was another guy with glasses but this one with short blond hair and a huge smile  
-Ese es mi cuñado – (That's my brother in law) Carlos said while rolling his eyes  
-Antonio- Lovino quickly said- this is Alfred my ex boyfriend, Alfred this is Antonio my boyfriend  
-Nice to meet you dude!!! Welcome!!!- Alfred said while shaking Antonio's hand- I'm so glad you could make it!!!  
-Thank you  
-So tell me Tony how did you two met?  
-Well we met at a little pub downtown  
-The red lion?  
-That's the one  
-But come on dude I wanna hear the whole story!!!  
-There isn't really that much to tell I walked in saw Lovi sitting there thought he was cute and started talking to him....  
-Wow! My story beats yours dude!!! Lovi would never talked to me if...  
-Not again!!!- Arthur said while getting closer to them  
-Tony this is Arthur my husband!!!- Alfred said  
-Arthur Kirkland charmed- He said while shaking Antonio's hand  
-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo it's so nice to meet you Arthur!! But don't be mean I wanna hear Alfred's story!!  
-Suit yourself- Arthur replied while rolling his eyes  
-Great!! I had seen Lovi lots of times outside the building where he works and I always said Hi and tried to talk to him but he either didn't reply or told me to fuck off  
-Sounds like Lovi  
-But one day, my day off actually I was walking by that same building hoping to ran into him and I did! But...  
-Oh come on!!- Lovino almost yelled- Please Alfred spare us the fucking details!! Two guys tried to rob me but he saw it and stopped them it's in his fucking badge isn't it?? to protect and serve!!  
-Even so Lovi that was quite brave and let's not forget it was his day off- Antonio said  
-Thanks dude!! Well it was thanks to that that Lovi started talking to me  
-That's a great story Alfred!  
-If you like cheesy and corny stuff- Arthur said taking a sip out of his glass full of whiskey  
-Cheesy and corny? Isn't that your new book's title?? If it's not then it should as hell be!!- Lovino said. Arthur and him stared at each other with an homicidal glare till Antonio laughed breaking the tension.  
-Cariño you're such a teaser!!! But of course you are more familiar with Lovi's sense of humor than I am!!  
-Sure his “sense of humor”- Arthur said filled with sarcasm  
-Hey Carlos you have such a beautiful home would you give us a tour?- Antonio asked  
-Claro viejo ¡vamos! Hey would you take a selfie with me so that my mom and sisters will believe me that you were at my house  
-Of course! Let's go Lovi- He said and took Lovino's hand. Antonio, Carlos, Lovino and Mathew went away and Arthur said  
-Why did you have to invite him over??  
-It's a party dude the more the merrier!!!

The party went by without any more incidents Antonio spoke with Carlos' mom, sisters and friends over the phone, chatted a lot, made some jokes and prevented Lovino from smacking Arthur's face (and vice versa) like a 100 times.  
-We're leaving. Thanks a lot Mattie and congratulations on your promotion Alfred- Lovino said while grabbing his coat. Antonio took it away for him so he could help him put it on and said  
-Congratulations to both of you!! It was such a nice gesture to have us over  
-Don't even mention it dude  
-Sí oye viejo vuelve cuando quieras- (yes comeback whenever you want man)  
-Muchas gracias Goodbye everyone!!!

They walked towards Antonio's Ferrari and he opened the door for Lovino. When they were both in the car Lovino said  
-Do you think you could hit that fucking mini cooper with your car?  
-Let me guess that's Arthur's ride right?  
-How do you know that?  
-It's pretty obvious to me that you're not over that Alfred guy and that you hate his husband's guts I thought you were gonna punch him!!  
-Listen here you stupid asshole you've got absolutely no idea what you're talking about!! Of course I'm over Alfred as a matter of fact I never really liked him I just dated him out of pity!! and..- Lovino started crying so Antonio replied  
-Don't worry Lovi it's OK to be sad when these kinda things happen...  
-And what would you know Mr. Latin Lover?? Have you ever been rejected in your entire life??!!  
-Yes I have  
-Bullshit  
-I'm telling you the truth actually you know one of the people who have rejected me  
-Really?  
-Yep Francis  
-What??!! How??!! But...  
-Well...long story short I fell deeply in love with him, I proposed and... he laughed at me  
-No way!  
-Yes he told me that I didn't want to get too deeply involved with someone like him  
-Oh...  
-But I won't give up!!! I keep on trying I know he'll change his mind soon!!  
-You're a fucking idiot!! How could you- Lovino's cellphone rang... his grandfather again  
-Hi nonno  
-Hi son! Where are you? Please please don't tell me you're at work!!  
Lovino sighed and said- No, as a matter of fact I'm on a date with that guy I met the other day Remember? I told you about him  
-You are??? That's amazing!! Were you two...? I'm not interrupting am I??  
-No!!! We're on his car. He's taking me home we just went to Alfred's party!!  
-Are you serious??  
-100% - Lovino replied proudly, now his grandfather would have to leave him alone!!  
-I see Lovi... May I talk to your date?  
-H-he is driving so...  
-Oh he is driving- his grandfather replied and it was pretty obvious that he didn't believe a word of what Lovino just said  
-Stop the car- Lovino said angrily to Antonio  
-What?  
-Stop the damn car, fine you can talk to him!!- he said to his grandfather Antonio obliged stopped the car and Lovino gave him his phone  
-My grandfather wants to talk you- When Antonio grabbed his phone Lovino started freaking out My god!! He should have told him more things but he thought he still have time before he met his family!! He shouldn't have give him the phone!! But the fact that his grandfather thought he was lying....  
-Mr Vargas?- Antonio's voice got him back to reality he got so close to him in order to hear the conversation that he was almost sitting on his lap, so Antonio smiled and turned the speaker on. Why didn't he think of that?? Why did he always ended up making a fool of himself when he was with him??!!

-Hi son!!- He listened his grandfather's voice  
-You're on speaker Mr Vargas so Lovi and I can both talk to you  
-That's great!! So are you dating my grandson?  
-That's right! My name is Antonio I can't wait to finally meeting you sir Lovi talks so much about you!!  
-Really? I'm glad to hear that! Hey did you two go to a party??  
-Yes we did! Lovi here insisted on going to a party to celebrate that Alfred got promoted and that his husband is getting a new book out. Seriously darling you're such an angel!!!- He said while making a kissing noise  
-That's great!! I'm dying to meet you too please come to dinner!!  
-Sure nonno- Lovino said- just tell us when  
-What about tomorrow?  
-Tomorrow it is sir!! It was very nice talking to you Mr. Vargas!!  
-Same here son. See you tomorrow! Can't wait!!- Nonno hang up and Lovino was speechless Antonio managed that situation perfectly he learnt his last name, Alfred and Arthur's name and why they were celebrating... Well of course he did! He was an actor after all. Antonio gave him his cellphone back and started the engine again.  
-So...So I guess I'm gonna need you tomorrow too, I'm sure nonno didn't say at what time he wanted us there because he wanted to check with my stupid ass brother and his kraut eating boyfriend so I'll text you OK?  
-OK  
-A-are another $2000 alright?- Lovino asked while getting his checkbook out  
-Sure Lovi!  
-Another thing my grandfather thinks we just met- He said and gave Antonio the check  
-He does?  
-Yes, so the story we're telling is we met Thursday at that same pub and we just kinda liked each other and started talking...  
-So basically the truth  
-I guess...- Lovino blushed completely did Antonio just kinda said he liked him?? of course not!! He was just talking about the pub and the fact that they met on Friday (just one day apart from the one on his story)- Anyway my brother's name is Feliciano he's a chef at his own restaurant he's got this huge macho boyfriend from Germany!  
-I see... What's the restaurant's name? Maybe I know it!!  
-I really really doubt it for what I saw your little French crush has much more expensive tastes- Antonio didn't replied so Lovino continued- It's called 'La Gondola'  
-Really??? I love that place!!  
-You know it?  
-Yes it's so cute and cozy and the food there is excellent!! I can't believe your brother is the chef!!  
-Well he is  
-And what's his boyfriend name?  
-Hmmmm??  
-You didn't tell me his name you just referred as him as a “kraut eater”  
-Ludwig, he works at a car company he's an engineer or some shit like that I really don't know a lot about him  
-You don't like him?  
-No I don't, he is a fucking idiot but...  
-But?  
-I suppose he's tolerable, besides my opinion doesn't really matter the only thing that matters is that Feli likes him  
-We're here Lovi!- Lovino looked out of the window and there was his building wow! He used to hate going to Mathew's place because of Carlos of course, but also because he lives on the other side of town. Time really flew by this time. Lovino was thinking about it when Antonio opened the car door for him  
-What are you doing??!! You don't need to be nice to me anymore!! Just in front of my ex and his husband... and my family... maybe in front of my coworkers I'm thinking about calling you for the office party...- Lovino said and got out the car  
-I'd love that Lovi!! Can I walk you to your apartment?  
-I'm not a woman you know??  
-Please Lovi let me!! That way I won't be worried  
-Do whatever you want- Lovino answered completely red they were almost in front of his apartment when his cellphone vibrated- It's my grandfather he says that dinner is at 5. Is that alright with you?  
-Of course Lovi!!- Antonio replied while taking Lovino's keys and opening the door for him. Lovino just stood there looking at him so Antonio gave him back his key and said- So I'll pick you up at 4:30?  
-3:30 my grandfather lives far from here. And you better get here on time!!  
-Count on it ¡Hasta mañana! Lovi- Antonio said and got back into the elevator.

Lovino stood there looking at the elevator door, he shook his head and got into his apartment, What was he thinking? Antonio was just pretending to like him! That was the deal right? He was only doing his fucking job!! Besides by his own admission he liked Francis that beautiful blond man...


	5. Fucking Antonio!

Next day Lovino went shopping Not because he wanted to impress Antonio! Of course not he was nothing but an idiot!! He wanted to look nice for the family dinner... you know to show good manners.

After shopping tons of clothes he came back home, took a shower, changed his clothes and look at the mirror.  
-Not bad...- Even if he may say so himself, granted, perhaps he wasn't as “pretty” as Francis but he was nothing to sneeze at. He looked at his wall clock 3 pm he still had some time before Antonio got there so he thought about Carlos' reaction when he saw him so he decided to Google him.  
Let's see Antonio Fernandez Carriedo... search. Dammit!! all the fucking results were in Spanish. He clicked on what seemed to be a a very obsessed fan's webpage and then on translate... The browser translation was pretty clunky but he still understood something. Let's see he was pansexual.... that's good, he had dated half the population of Spain and Latin America, let's figure!! and he had been in tons of movies, telenovelas and shows!! Then why he didn't have enough money to pay for his damn car!! Oh right Francis... Really what did that idiot saw on him???!! alright he was handsome but not THAT HANDSOME... Well fine perhaps he was that handsome but there are things besides looks!!! Didn't that idiot know that??? Lovino heard the door bell and he stood up and opened it  
-¡Hola Lovi!  
-Hi... you're early  
-Really?- He looked at his Rolex and then show it to Lovino 3:30 fuck!  
-Fine!! Come in let me take my cellphone and my keys  
-Sure thing Lovi

Lovino took his cellphone, keys and wallet and got out of his room but Antonio wasn't waiting for him in the couch like last time. Lovino quickly turned and saw him standing in front of his laptop. His laptop!!!! the one with the Google search results about him!!!. Lovino ran, closed his laptop and told him pretty angry,  
-Hey bastard did no one tell you that you shouldn't look at people's computers without asking first???!!!!  
-I- I'm so sorry Lovi. You're completely right it won't happen again believe me!!  
-Let's go- Lovino said completely blushed  
They were on their way to nonno's house and Lovino didn't feel like talking so he only spoke to give Antonio directions, but after a really awkward silence he finally yelled  
-Fine!! I Googled you so what?? It's not that big of a deal!! I mean Carlos clearly knows you and...  
Antonio laughed and replied- What? Of course it's not a big deal Lovi!! And again I'm really sorry about what happened I shouldn't have looked at your laptop and...  
-Forget about it, I... I overreacted a little... But that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask first!!!  
-Got it  
-But I did learn something new about you  
-You did?  
-Yeah I learnt that you're a bigger idiot than I ever thought!!!!  
-Really?? I'm sure it was just a clunky translation!  
-Shut up you idiot!! I'm not kidding you've worked a lot, like in a lot in movies, soap operas, TV shows and you didn't have enough money to pay for your damn car??? Where did all your money go??!!  
Antonio sighed and opened his mouth to answer but Lovino beat him to it  
-Don't say anything I already know that the answer is tall, blond and has a French accent right?  
-Right- Was all he replied. Soon they've got to a country house really far away from the city.- Lovi if you don't mind me asking why does your grandfather live so far away??  
-What? shit!!!!- Lovino said remembering the things he wanted to tell Antonio about his grandfather but that he completely forgot- Listen he's a painter, he's a widower he raised us my brother and me both and he is not Dali- he didn't know why but he wanted to show his knowledge on Spanish painters- but his paintings sell pretty well and....

-Lovi!- He listened his grandfather who had gone out to say hi  
-It's him- that's the last thing he could tell before getting out of the car  
-Mr Vargas is so nice finally meeting you!!!- Antonio said and nonno quickly hug him  
-Hi there son you're really handsome, nicely done Lovi!! - he said while winking at him- come on in!! We were waiting for you!!  
Lovino turned around and saw the potato bastard car. He knew it!! His grandfather was so predictable sometimes....  
They got into the house and walked to the dinning room  
-Lovi!!- They heard a voice and a boy a little taller than Lovino with different eye and hair color ran to them- Hi!! You must be Antonio!! I'm so happy to meet you!!  
-Hi!!! You are Feliciano right?? Lovi's brother Hey listen I love your restaurant you are an amazing chef!!!  
-Really? Thanks a lot Tony!!! He said pulling him towards the table- This is my boyfriend...  
Wow! Lovino wasn't kidding when he said he was a huge macho!! He shook his hand and said  
-Ludwig!! So nice meeting you!!!- Ludwig had a shocked face so Antonio quickly add- Oh I'm so sorry did I made a mistake??  
-No you are absolutely right but I was surprised Lovino talked you about me  
-Really Luddy?? Why??- Feliciano asked and hugged him- We're a family after all!! and now you too are part of it Tony!!  
-What? Listen here we just met and... What?- Lovino asked when he noticed the smirks on Antonio, Feliciano and his grandfather faces  
-Lovi you look just like a tomato!!!- Antonio yelled  
-Shut it you fucking bastard!!!  
-Fine let's eat- his grandfather said- if you like Feli's food I'm pretty confident you're gonna like mine as well  
-Nonno taught me everything I know!!- Feliciano added  
-So why don't you tell us a little about you son? The only thing that Lovi said to me was that he really liked you and that he didn't want to jinx it...  
-I didn't say that!!!  
-¡Oh mi dulce tomatito!- Antonio said hugging him  
-Was that... Spanish??- Nonno asked  
-Yes it was. I'm from Spain I'm sure my accent gave it away when I first spoke to you sir!!  
Nonno laughed and replied- Well you do sound a little foreign but I wasn't quite able to put my finger on it!! And as you probably noticed I have an accent too!  
-That's right where are you from?  
-Italy!! I came were with my wife... well the girl who would become my wife, when I was 14  
-Really?  
-Yes- Lovino said- that's why even when Feli and I were born here Carlos used to call me that bitchy Italian  
-He did that??!!!  
-Yes, he didn't even try to disguised it using Spanish  
-I'm sure he was only joking but I'll talk to him next time I see him  
-You don't need to!! I'm not like Feli here who needs the potato to fight his fights for him  
-I'm only...- Ludwig began talking but Antonio cut him off  
-What's wrong with that?  
-What?  
-With standing up for your cute little angel of a boyfriend??- He said while caressing his cheek. Lovino blushed and Antonio and Feliciano smirk again. Did he was doing this on purpose??  
-I'm so glad you two met!!- Feliciano said- My brother was quite sad because of his last boyfriend you know?  
-Would you stop it?- Lovino said covering his face with his hands- besides he already knows that fucking story!

They finished eating and everything went great. Apart for the thousand times he blushed. When they finally arrive to Lovino's apartment he said,  
-I'll call you later alright?  
-Sure Lovi I'll be waiting ¡Adios!  
-B-bye

Lovino got into his apartment and opened his laptop he kept browsing the results of his search and found episodes of the Telenovelas Antonio had been in. Mmmpffff!! he closed his laptop and walked to his room he hated that kind of things!! His brother liked that lovey-doey twee stuff... he didn't!! But you know only to see what Carlos was talking about... he came back in and click on the first episode of one of them and... What?!! No subtitles?? Jesus Christ!!! When he finished his head hurt they talked a lot!! and he didn't understand Antonio's character, was he a businessman, crime lord,politician? Dammit! He closed his laptop and went to bed  
Next day he woke up, took a shower, went to work, his usual routine. Since he broke up with Alfred he didn't went out for lunch just stayed at his office ate anything and kept working but this time he clicked on the second episode of that stupid Telenovela. Seriously what did he do that??? It must be some malware or something! Anyway since he was already there... Then again he didn't understood a fucking word but this time an ad next to the video caught his attention it was an ad for an on line Spanish curse so he click on it and decide to buy it just to keep the appearances up!! I mean Mathew mentioned that when you are married with, or his case dating (well kinda dating) a man who speaks Spanish you end up learning the language and all the Spanish he knew was Hola and Adeus?? Adius?? Fuck!! Anyway he bought the curse and started studying.  
He didn't work overtime anymore and he practically ran home to binge watch it and studying when he got frustrated of not being able to understand. Thursday came and he almost finished the entire Telenovela at least he was beginning to understand it, apparently Antonio was a corrupt politician who beat up his wife and lover-assistant while harassing the innocent leading lady. WOW!

After watching the last episode he went back to studying o his laptop but his mind started wandering what if he texted Antonio?? I mean to tell him to go to that horrible pub that apparently Arthur liked so much, if they were there often enough surely they will end up meeting him right? His thoughts were interrupted by the door bell and without knowing why he quickly stood up and opened the door with a smile  
-Hi Fratello!  
-Oh it's you- he replied with a fading smile  
-I'm really sorry Lovi were you waiting for your _boyfriend_?- he asked practically singing the boyfriend part  
-Of course not you idiot and he's not my _boyfriend_ -he said mimicking Feliciano's tone- why don't you tell me why you are here??  
Feliciano walked towards the kitchen and stood there watching Lovino's laptop and just as before he ran to close it up  
-Fratello what was that?- he asked with a smirk  
-Nothing!!  
-Really? It didn't look like nothing...  
-Fine it's was.. porn!! I was watching porn!! Are you happy now??  
-Porn?? And since when does porn have that many words??  
-Well...  
-You're learning Spanish aren't you??!!!  
Lovino blushed and replied- So?  
-So... You're really into Tony!!!  
-What? Listen I'm only learning it because it will look good on my resume  
-Right...- He replied with a smirk but he soon put a serious face took his finger to his lip and said- I feel bad Fratello you know? I haven't learned German... perhaps I should  
-I think you didn't hear me the first time so I'll repeat my self what the hell are you doing here??!!  
-What? Oh I almost forgot I came to invite you and Tony to dinner with Luddy and me at the restaurant! What do you say? He did say he liked my food so...  
-Sure!! We will be there!!!- he replied happily but when he saw that stupid smile on his brother face he quickly frown again and said- I mean sure... if that's what it takes to get you off my back  
-I'm so glad to hear that!! Get there around 7!! Ciao!!- he said while leaving  
-Ciao

His brother left so Lovino took his phone and dialed Antonio's number  
-Hello?  
-Hi idiot  
-Oh Hi!!!  
-You do know who's calling Don't you?  
-Of course I do Lovi!!- He replied while laughing- What's up?  
-Are you free tomorrow around 7? To go and have dinner with my brother and his stupid boyfriend at his restaurant??  
-Sure I am!  
-OK then pick me up around 6:30 alright??

Lovino kept calling Antonio to go to dinners with his dumb family, to that stupid pub and generally to be seen in public (Hey! tons of people go to the movies to be seen!! It's not his fault it's so fucking dark in there!) And soon he told his grandfather and brother that he was his boyfriend... Only because it was about time!! And they kept calling him that anyway!! Lovino just gave them what they wanted.

It was a good thing that he did so much overtime and refused to take any vacations because his bank account was really taking the hit. How much would they pay him for a kidney? Now he understood how Antonio pretty much bankrupt himself... and speaking about that he wasn't sure if Antonio kept hiring Francis, alright sometimes he smell like that sickening French perfume that he definitely didn't wear (not that Lovino ever pay attention on how he smelled or something like that... shut up!!) and yes he caught him one or two times actually texting the bastard and... Fuck! Well that was pretty sick!! He was paying the French bastard with the money Lovino payed him!! What was this?? One of his fucking telenovelas??!!

Speaking of which he had seen four and he didn't want to brag but his Spanish was great! Now he understood almost everything on them and he was able to see that what Carlos said was nothing but the truth. Antonio did always played the fucking villain!! He was always cheating on his spouse, beating his lovers, or stealing from the old blind man that pretty much raised him...sniff That bastard!! A call from his grandfather got him back to reality

-Yes?  
-Hi son how are you?  
-Fine what do you want?  
-Well remember that fancy art galleria in New York city I talked you about?  
-Yes...  
-They're gonna do an exhibition with my paintings on it!! Isn't that great?? I'm gonna have to share credit with some other artists but...  
-That's great news nonno!!!  
-Aren't they? Anyway tomorrow we're gonna go celebrate at your brother restaurant and I want you and Tony to be there!!  
-Of course we will!!

They were at dinner and Feliciano asked Lovino and Antonio  
-Hey guys since nonno gotta go to New York and Luddy has to travel to Germany Would you keep me company and come to have dinner with me?  
-If we have to- Lovino replied  
-Actually- Antonio spoke- I'm really sorry Feli but I can't  
-What? What do you mean you can't?  
-Tomorrow I have to shoot a couple of scenes but try and have fun without me mi cielo- he said and kissed him on the cheek  
-I see...- Lovino replied shoot a couple of scenes? Was that code for banging a hooker?? Lovino was angry more than angry he was furious so he replied without thinking- So you won't mind me joining you right?? I'd love to see you on set!!- He was about to blow everything but he didn't mind he was mad as hell!!  
-Sure darling!!  
Lovino was shocked and couldn't utter a word so his brother talked  
-Can I go too Tony?  
-Sure you can Feli!  
-Are you serious?- Lovino asked  
-Of course I am mi vida!!  
-Great!! I can't wait Tony!! Felicano said- Is it a movie?  
-It's a small part on a Mexican telenovela I play an evil drug lord who kidnapps the lead man and his girlfriend and tortures them to squeeze information out of them  
-A-are you sure is it OK for us to go?- Lovino asked much calmer- What if you get in trouble?  
-I wont! Trust me mi cielo  
-Then that's set!! Feliciano almost yelled- the two of us will go and see you!! I'm so excited!!!


	6. Fucking actors!

Feliciano got to his brother's apartment in the morning and soon Antonio was there to pick them up they arrived at a set full of crew members and lots of beautiful Latin people Lovino actually recognized a couple of them  
-¡¡Toño!!- A gorgeous, voluptuous, cinnamon skin girl with long black hair and brown eyes ran to him  
-¡¡Lupita!!  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte (long time no see!)- she said while hugging him and other three guys came to say hi  
-¡Hola chicos!!(Hi guys!)- Oh- Antonio said finally remembering the brothers- This is...  
-¡Gemelos!! ¿Estas saliendo con gemelos toñito? (Twins! Are you dating twins?!!)- one of the guys asked with a smirk  
-No! I'm only dating him- he said looking at Lovino  
-Hi- Lovino said  
-Hi nice to meet you!!- Feliciano said too  
-Nice to meet you too! ¿No hablan español? (They don't speak Spanish?)- One of the actors asked  
-No, ni una palabra (No, not even a word)- Antonio replied  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya te acabaste a todos los hispanohablantes y ahora vas con los que hablan inglés?!! (What? Have you already dated all the Spanish speaking people so now you started dating English speaking ones?!!)- Asked another one  
-No se ha acabado a todos los hispanohablantes- the girl said- no ha salido conmigo ¿por qué toñito? ¿Es porqué no tengo una hermana gemela? (That's not true, he hasn't dated every Spanish speaking person he hasn't date me... Why? is it because I don't have a twin sister?)

Antonio laughed and after a while they started shooting, the brothers were sitting in a couple of chairs that a crew member got for them and saw all the action, as Antonio said he was an evil drug lord who had kidnapped the leading man and his girlfriend and had them chained in a storage room

-¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber? (Are you gonna tell me what I wanna know?)- Antonio asked beating the other man with the back of his handgun  
-Ya te dije que no se nada ¡¡Maldito hijo de la chingada!! (I already told you that I don't know anything you fucking son of a bitch!!)  
-¿En serio? En ese caso... ya sabes lo que dicen puedes atrapar más moscas con miel... (Really? In that case... you know what they say you can catch more flies with honey...)- He said while licking his girlfriend's face  
-No!! No te atrevas de verdad no se nada! (No!!! Please stop!! I really don't know anything!!)

He didn't listen and started raping his girlfriend. Feliciano and Lovino were biting their nails it felt so weird to watch Antonio acting like that, even when Lovino had seen him played tons of villains before, it was very different to watch him do it mere feet from him. After the raping Antonio's character asked again,  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Ya quieres hablar? Si no todavía hay muchas cosas que puedo hacerle a tu novia... (Are you willing to talk now? If you aren't there are plenty of things that I can do to your girlfriend...)  
-¡¡¡No se nada!!! ( I don't know anything!!!)- The other replied crying  
Another actor came into scene and said  
-Jefe nos encontraron! (Boss they've found us!)- and some police car's sirens went on  
-Maldita sea! Bien nos vemos cariño (Fuck! Anyway see you later darling)- he said while licking the girl's face once more and then walked towards the door  
-¡Corte!- the director yelled- ¡¡Muy buen trabajo todos!!

Antonio changed his clothes and went to meet Feliciano and Lovino  
-Hi guys! Did you like it?  
-Tony...- Feliciano said with a surprised face- It feels so weird to see you act like that I got chills...  
-Thank you!- He replied with a chuckle- what about you?- he asked Lovino  
He was about to answer when he was interrupted by the gorgeous girl who yelled  
-¡¡Toñito!! vente a celebrar con nosotros (Come to celebrate with us!)  
-No sé yo... ( I don't know I...)  
-Anda vente (come on)- she said while pulling his arm- Marco rentó un restaurante (Marco rented a restaurant)  
-Pero... (But...)  
Andale Toño - one of the actors said- No te hagas del rogar si quieres puede venir tu pequeño Harem!! (Don't make us beg, if you want your little harem can come too!)  
-Esta bien (Fine) Do you guys wanna go to a cast party?- He asked the brothers  
-I'd love too Tony!! Thank you very much!!- Feliciano asked quickly and they were off

At the cast party Felicano was happy dancing with them, asking stupid questions, eating and drinking and Lovino was pretty much miserable because Antonio kept dancing with that Latin girl, they were too close and kept touching each other!! Did all Latin dances were like that?? And now that he was on the subject why did that girl's cleavage went all the way down to her belly bottom?? My god!!

Finally it was over and Antonio were saying goodbye to his friends  
-Adios Gonzalo ¡¡Que gusto volver a verte!! (Bye Gonzalo it was so nice seeing you!!) - Antonio said while hugging him, the other looked him in the eye and asked  
-Oye viejo ya en serio ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (Hey man let's talk reality for a moment, what the hell are you doing here??)  
-¿Qué? (What?)  
-Me escuchaste que chingados haces aquí?? Vente para México con nosotros!! Ahí tendras much más trabajo y culitos para regalar!! (You heard me what the fuck are you doing here?? Come back to Mexico with us!! You'll have more work there and tons of tails!!)- Gonzalo said in front of Lovino!! Of course he didn't know he speaks Spanish  
-Muchísimas gracias Gonzo en serio pero... bueno lo voy a pensar (Thanks a lot Gonzo really but... alright I'll think about it)  
-Bien tienes mi número cualquier cosa llámame (Fine you have my cellphone number call me if you need anything)  
-Sabes que sí muchas gracias!! (I will thanks!)  
-Nos vemos viejo que dios te bendiga (See you man god bless you!)  
-Y a tí (You too)

When he was finally done saying his fucking goodbyes the three of them got on his car  
-Tony that was great!! Thank you very much for letting us come!!- Feliciano said!!  
-I'm very glad you had a good time Feli!! And Lovi...  
-What?  
-What about you?  
-It was OK- Lovino answered while looking outside the car's window  
-Alright so... Am I taking you home Feli??  
-No take us both to Lovi's home I'm gonna sleep there!!!- Feliciano's phone vibrated and he said- I've got a text! Nonno is inviting us for lunch on Saturday!!  
-Are you free?- Lovino asked without looking at Antonio  
-Sure I am!!  
-Great!! I'm gonna text him back that we'll be there!!- Felicano said  
Antonio left them both on Lovino's house and left  
-Is something bothering you fratello?- Feliciano asked while getting ready to sleep in the same bed as Lovino  
-No nothing...  
-Really? You've been really quiet... Are you sure you're not mad cause that beautiful Latin girl was all over Tony?  
-No! Well I didn't particularly liked that but...- Feliciano's phone rang and he immediately answered it  
-Hi Luddy!! How are you?? when are you getting back??  
His fucking brother just ignoring him for that potato great!!  
-That's great Luddy!! You'll be here for lunch at nonno's house!! Sure... just let me go to another room...  
Feliciano giggled and got into the bathroom What was he...? Ugghhh forget it he didn't want to think about it, besides he had other things on his mind

Saturday came and the five of them were having lunch, Feliciano was excited talking about the shooting and Lovino was checking his cellphone.  
-What are you doing son?- His grandfather asked  
-Nothing just checking E! Latin news  
-Really?- Antonio asked  
-Yes! And look what I found a photo of you and that girl smiling and hugging each other after that quite frankly harrowing rape!!  
-You mean acting job  
-So have you made up your mind?- Lovino asked poorly disguising his anger  
-About what?  
-Please!! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!!! Are you leaving for Mexico with your fucking friends??  
-W-what?  
-I heard what that guy said to you!! And you told him you were gonna think about it so... Are you fucking leaving or not??!!!!- he yelled while the other people at the table were in shock but no more than Antonio  
-Mi cielo I'm not going anywhere- He replied and kissed him in the cheek  
-R-really?  
-Really but how did you kn...  
-You did looked at home with them- Lovino cut him off  
-And I was!! They're my friends I've known Lupita for years now!! We even worked together in a telenovela...  
-Yeah yeah I remember she played your fucking sister which in my opinion made that rape scene even more disturbing...  
-Lovi... Have you seen my telenovelas?  
-Well...  
-And you understood what Gonzalo said... Why didn't you tell me you speak Spanish?  
-He started learning it back when you two started dating Tony!!- Feliciano practically yelled  
-Oh... is that so??- Antonio asked with a smirk  
-It's a coincidence you conceited bastard!! You're not the only person who speaks Spanish you know?? There are millions!!  
Antonio laughed and replied- Well in the name of my fellow Spanish speakers I've gotta say that's really nice of you!!  
-Really? You think so??- he said while blushing  
-Lovi you're so cute!!!!- He said and hugged him  
-Let go of me!!  
Nonno laughed loudly and said- Come on Tony!!! He learned your language, he had seen all of your work....  
-Not of all of it!- Lovino said but his grandfather ignored him and kept talking  
-I mean he's clearly crazy for you!! And you wanna leave?  
-I'm not...!!  
-Of course not!! Believe me Mr. Vargas I'm not going anywhere


	7. Fucking Francis!

A couple of weeks went by and Lovino's bank account was almost at zero, so he sold a couple of first editions on ebay. At least they were worth good money... with this he was hoping to had enough for at least one week, two if he stopped living with luxuries such as warm food and electricity who needs electricity anyway? Humankind lived perfectly fine without it for thousands and thousands of years... My god he was pathetic!! How did it come to this?? Everything was that French bastard's fault!! Yeah you heard me right! It was his fucking fault!! He was the one who took all of Antonio's money who in turn kinda, KINDA took his... Fucking great!! His cellphone rang and distracted him for his own thoughts  
-Hello?  
-Hi son!! How are you?  
-Fine (closer to bankruptcy than ever but...)  
-I'm so glad to hear that!! Hey can you and Tony come to lunch tomorrow?? Your brother says he has great news!!  
-Hmmmm? What? Sure... We'll be there  
-Is something wrong son?  
-No, everything is fine  
-Are you sure? You are a little distracted is something worrying you?  
-No, well you know the same old shit work, global warming, taxes...  
-Lovi you know you can talk to me about everything right?  
-Yeah I know and don't worry I'm more than fine!  
-OK then... see you tomorrow!!  
-He hung up and dialed Antonio's number... busy, Fuck!! Alright a text would have to do then.  
  
_Hope you're free tomorrow to go and have lunch with my family. Pick me up at 9:30_  
15 minutes passed and nothing, so he wrote another one  
_We have to go, Feli says he has great news!!_  
Another 15 minutes and still nothing What was going on? Lovino dialed again... still busy?? he dialed and dialed and dialed till the idiot finally answered  
-Hello?  
-Hey shit stain! why haven't you answered my texts?!!  
-Oh ¡¡Hola Lovi!!... I haven't seen them I'm so sorry  
-Fine I was asking you if you are free tomorrow for lunch with my family  
-Sure I am!!  
-Fine pick me up at 9:30  
-¡Claro! See you  
-Bye

Next day they were having lunch and both Lovino and Antonio seemed to be really worried about something, both of them just stared at their plates and play with the food using the fork  
-Is something wrong kids?- Nonno asked and Lovino quickly answered  
-W-what? Of course not!! we're just...- We?? He turned around and looked at Antonio he did seemed worried but why? He knew why HE was worried (he was running out of things to sell and now he was genuinely considering the kidney thing) but Antonio...?  
-It's nothing Mr. Vargas really- Antonio finally answered  
-Anyway Feli why don't you tell us your big news already??- Lovino asked turning to see his brother  
-OK!! Luddy and I are getting married!!!- He said showing his engagement ring  
-¡Dios mio que buenas noticias! (My god! Those are good news)- Antonio and nonno stood up and hugged Ludwig and Feliciano, after a while Lovino also stood up but he only hugged his brother  
-Good luck  
-I already have it!! and I'm completely sure you're gonna have it too- he said winking at looking at Antonio. Lovino blushed as was about to yell at him when Antonio's cellphone started playing a French tune. It was pretty obvious who was calling. Antonio's face lit up and said  
-Sorry guys I really really need to take this call!- He said and walked to a hallway to talk privately he was so happy that he didn't even noticed Lovino following him

-Franny!!!  
-Bonjour Tony!!- Was everything he heard before Lovino took his phone and ended the call  
-Lovi what are you doing??!! - Antonio asked desperately trying to get his phone back  
-What am I doing?? What are you doing you fucking idiot??!! Do I have to remind you you're on the clock here!! you're not suppose to...  
-I know that Lovi and I'm really sorry believe me but it's not what you think!!  
-Then what is it?? He asked and crossed his arms  
-I'm... I'm getting evicted  
-What?!! How is that possible??!!- he screamed so hard that everyone at the table turned to see them when they noticed this they shot them some shy smiles and got a little further away  
-It seems that I owe them too much money so... I'm getting evicted. But don't worry I actually think this is a blessing in disguise!!- he said with his stupid smile  
-What?!!  
-Well I asked Franny if I could crash his place for a while and he said he's gonna think about it and then give me a call. That's why I really need to take this call Lovi!!  
-Oh my god... You really are a fucking IDIOT!!!- he yelled no longer caring if his family (and that potato bastard) heard him or not- I know what's going on in that head of yours!! You think that if you and the French bastard live together he's gonna fall for you!! Don't you?  
-I do think that might happen...- He answered and Lovino was about to punch him when Antonio's cellphone rang again Lovino pressed Ignore almost immediately.  
-No!!!!!!!!!! Lovi.... Why did you...?  
-Listen here you bastard here's what we're gonna do, first of all you're gonna move in with me... I mean to my apartment!!  
-What?! Are you serious?  
-Yes I won't charge you for anything... you can live there rent free, I'll pay all the bills and the food but... you have to continue pretending to be my boyfriend and you'll do that for free Deal?  
-¡Claro Lovi! ¡Muchas Gracias!!!- He replied and hugged him  
Lovino freed himself for the hug and said- Yeah yeah so when are you moving in?  
-Today!! If that's OK with you of course  
-Yeah it's fine Do you need any help?  
-Hmmmm?  
-With your stuff?  
-I really don't have that much things!! I've been selling lots of my stuff lately so...  
WOW it seemed Antonio was pretty much in the same situation as him only worst obviously because Francis charged much more  
-Hi Kids!! What are you doing here?- Nonno, who left the table to go for them asked them  
-Nothing nonno just that this idiot has the WORST friends in the whole fucking world  
-Lovi... I'm so sorry!! Let's go back cariño!!- he said while taking Lovino's hand

They finished lunch and left, when they got to Lovino's building he asked,  
-Is it alright if we take my car? Or do we need to rent a moving van?  
Antonio laughed and replied- Moving van?? No! Believe me your car will be more than enough for this  
-Whatever... you're driving!- He said while throwing him his keys.  
After a short drive they got to Antonio's building and it seemed pretty exclusive, it even had a doorman for god's sake!! They took the elevator and Lovino started feeling a little out of place (fine a lot are you happy now??!) But all these feelings went away when Antonio opened the door and he saw that his apartment was pretty much empty.  
-My god... are these really all of your stuff??!!!  
-Yeah Lovi, as I told you I've sold lots of things... ebay is great!! I've even been able to get money for my old clothes Can you believe that??!!- He said with that inane fucking smile  
-Why did you do that?- Lovino asked angrily even though he already knew the answer  
-Well... I kinda needed the money to pay F..  
-You fucking IDIOT!!! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!! If you keep throwing your money at your little French sweet you're gonna end up living in the gutter!!!  
-Lovi you're ov..  
-Don't you say it!! Don't you dare to fucking say it!! You don't even have a TV!!  
-I don't... need one you know?  
-Know what? Let's just go- He said starting to pack the few things there were left

They went back to Lovino's apartment and Antonio who was carrying several boxes put them down quickly and said:  
-Thanks again for letting me stay here ángel  
-Don't even mention it... What did you call me?  
-Ángel  
-Why?  
-Anyone who saves me from sleeping in the streets is an angel in my book!!  
-I see... then what is the person who put you in that position in the first place?  
-Lovi...  
-Don't “Lovi” me!! I'm fucking serious!!!  
Antonio picked up the boxes again and asked  
-Where can I put this?  
-Leave them in the bedroom- Antonio looked at him surprised so Lovino blushed and continued- M-my brother comes here a lot and I don't want that fucking boxes in the living room!! Besides you're suppose to be my boyfriend remember?... But don't get your hopes too high, you're sleeping in the couch  
-Perfect!! Muchas gracias ángel  
Lovino helped him with his stuff and to his surprise everything pretty much fitted perfectly with his own stuff... He didn't know what he was surprised I mean they both have been selling lots of stuff.  
Antonio slept in the couch and Lovino was lying on his bed, it felt weird to have Antonio sleeping there not bad weird... the kind of weird he felt when he moved away from nonno's house or when he was hired or when Alfred kissed him for the first time... Stop it!!!!! What was he thinking??!!! He fell asleep after a while but this time he wasn't awaken by the morning news but by a pleasant smell he got up walked to the kitchen and saw Antonio in front of the stove.

 _Yo solo quiero darte un beso y regalarte mis mañanas_  
-Hi idiot What are you doing??  
-Oh Good morning angel!!- he said turning around- I'm making breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here  
-You don't have to do that!  
-But I want to do it!! I'm cooking tortilla de patatas I hope you like it!!  
-Whatever...- He replied while rolling his eyes  
They finished breakfast , Lovino took a shower, got dress and then went back to the kitchen where Antonio was finishing with the cleaning  
-I'm off idiot try to not burn the house  
-¡Sí angelito! Do you want me to pack you lunch?  
-I'm going to WORK not to elementary school you idiot!! Besides I always come home to eat lunch...- Fine that's was a lie so?  
-That's great Lovi!! Then I'll cook us something!! Do you want anything special??  
-No, here  
-A key?  
-Yes idiot the apartment key  
-Angel...  
Lovino walked towards the door and said- Oh and I have a no hookers policy Got it?  
-I see- he said with a huge smile- in that case... I shouldn't be here!!  
-You're not a hooker!! You're just the biggest fucking idiot in the entire planet!!- He said and then closed the door.


	8. Fucking...Jean?

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso..._ -Lovino was singing without even noticing it, finally he turned around to look at the clock and counted the seconds till lunch time 3...2... off we go!! Lovino was running towards the glass door when he heard  
-Vargas!!  
Shit! He turned around and saw his boss smiling at him- Hi Mr. Kholer What can I do for you?  
-You can introduce him to me!!!  
-W-what?? Who's him?  
-Your boyfriend of course!! Please Lovi!! I recognize the signs you don't do overtime anymore, you're not so grumpy just your normal amount of grumpy... And now you're leaving for lunch instead of eating your pathetic energy bar in front of your computer!!

Hey Pathetic??!!! How dare he??!!! 

-You remind me of when Lukas and I started dating...- he sighed and continued- so?  
-So?  
-When can I meet him?  
-I-I think we'll come to the next office party so....- He replied blushing  
-That's great!!! I'm dying to meet him-He said while patting him in the back  
-Is that all?  
-I guess so have a good lunch  
-Sure- Lovino walked towards the glass doors when he heard again  
-Oh Vargas?  
Fucking idiot!! -Yes sir?  
-Why don't you take 20 minutes extra for lunch  
-Really?  
-Of course!! To make it up for the time I robbed you- He said and left, soon Lovino got to his apartment, opened the door and was shocked when he saw it. The place was spotless  
-Hola ángel- Antonio greeted him from the kitchen  
-Hi Did you clean up?  
-¡Claro!! My mom always told me, 'when you're in someone else's home do everything you can to help your host out'  
-What? You're not a guest!!- Lovino realized what he said and he immediately blushed -I mean we're roommates aren't we?  
-Sure! I'll start paying rent soon I promise!! My agent already got me several auditions I'm sure I'll find something soon!  
-Don't worry... Here- He said giving a $3000 check  
-What??!! Angel you don't need to...  
-For gas and stuff and also to pay your debts you can't go to any auditions if you have your legs broken you know?  
-Thank you!!- he said while hugging him- I'll pay you back angel I promise  
-Let go off me you idiot!!!- They finished eating and Lovino was about to leave when Antonio grabbed him by the hand  
-Angelito wait!  
-What is it?  
-I'm doing laundry!! So could you give me...?  
-What? No!! I don't want you near my clothes!! Do you even know how to do it??  
-Of course I know angel!!  
-Yeah right  
-I'm telling you the truth!!! I can also fix that leaking faucet!!  
-Really? And where did you learn that?  
-My family was quite poor so I did tons of jobs and learned lots of things!! until I was “discovered” on a school trip while buying some juice!!  
-What? But if you know how is like not having a fucking dime why do you spend all of your damn money so easily you moron?  
-That's what money is for! isn't' it?  
-What?  
-Money is made for spending it!! There are no wallets in heaven!! You don't take anything with you when you die  
-You are a fucking idiot!! That makes no sense at all!!  
-You see my dad saved his whole life he didn't spend on anything that wasn't of vital importance he wore old clothes, walked everywhere, ate awful food and at the end... He just died and left that money behind him which my mom couldn't spend because she got sick and died soon after  
-Y-you you are a fucking fool!! Anyway I'm off but we're gonna keep talking when I come back!  
-Sure angelito  
Days went by and they pretty much lived like a normal couple, Lovino was happy and his bank account was starting to recover. He was at work counting the minutes to get out when his cellphone rang

-Hello?  
-Hi fratello!  
-What do you want?  
-I know is last minute but would you and Tony come and have dinner with me?  
-What? What happened with your potato of a fiancée??  
-Gil came and literally dragged him to his “bachelor party” poor Luddy!!  
-I don't know... I'm pretty sure Antonio already cooked dinner  
-Oh Did you already have plans?  
-No... it's just that we're kinda living together so...  
-Really??!!! That's great news!! What didn't you tell me before???!!!  
-I'm telling you now  
-So if you can't make it can go to your apartment??  
-Sure  
-That's great!! Wait for me!! I'll meet you in your job  
-Fine

Lovino and Feliciano were driving to his apartment and he was already regretting having told him anything because his brother had sent a text to like a hundred people (much of whom Lovino didn't even know!) to tell them the good news and he was already planning a double wedding. They got off the car and into the elevator.

-Would you shut up??  
-I'm just asking you what kind of cake do you want!!- He said with that stupid smirk. The elevator stopped and Lovino got his keys out  
-That depends  
-On what?  
-Is there a cake that the potato particularly hates?  
-Lovi....- 

 

He finally opened the door and both of them were in shock when instead of the squeaky clean house Lovino was getting used to there was a mess that reeked of alcohol  
-What the...? Antonio??  
-Hola Angel- Antonio who was beyond wasted and lying in the sofa lifted his head. Lovino got closer to him and saw the living room filled with empty alcohol bottles and a couple of unopened ones.  
-What the fuck happened?? When I left after lunch everything was fine!!!  
-Yes well I got a pretty interesting phone call... Hi there Feli!!!- He said finally noticing Feliciano who just waved a little  
-Fratello I think I better leave...  
-Sure I'm sorry  
-Don't worry- He said recovering his smile- Call me if you need anything  
-I will- he closed the door and went back to where Antonio was to clean up a bit -How did you pay for this?  
Antonio smiled and showed him his wrist where his Rolex used to be  
-What? Did you pawn your watch??!!  
-Of course not angel I gave it to the nice man at the liquor store!!  
-What the fuck??!! Did you seriously exchange a Rolex for some alcohol???!!!  
-And a lottery ticket!!!- He said searching his pockets and getting a lottery ticket out -Let's scratch it!!! Perhaps we're already millionaires!! Somebody has to win right??!!  
-You fucki...!! Lovino stopped himself and asked- What kind of phone call?  
-Hmmmm?  
-You said you got an interesting phone call...  
-Oh yeah!! Franny called he's getting married!!!  
-What?!! Are you serious?  
-Of course I am!! For Franny!!- he said, finished all the alcohol that was left in the bottle and then opened another one  
-Would you stop it??!!- Lovino said and took the bottle away from him  
-But why?? They are good news!! Aren't they?? And when we got good news we gotta celebrate!!!- He stood up opened another bottle and said- For Francis and Jean!!!  
-Who??  
-His beautiful fiancée!!! She's a journalist who was writing an article about male escorts, to tell you the truth I was shocked that Francis agreed to that... But now I know why!!!!- He said laughing like a maniac so Lovino slapped him whit all of his strength and the other just stood there looking at him  
-My god Antonio take a look at yourself!!! Look what you have turned into!! Look what he has turned you into!! Is it really worth it???!! To throw your life away for that fucking bastard???!!! Answer me!!!!  
-I thought it was...- he replied and started to cry Lovino didn't know what was worse seeing him laughing like a fucking maniac or seeing him crying like this.  
-Come on- he said while taking him to his room- You're a fucking mess so I guess it's alright if you sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the sofa  
-Gracias Have I told you you're my angel?  
-And you're mine- he said and kissed him in the cheek Antonio smiled and fell sleep almost immediately.


	9. Fucking useful potato!!

Antonio woke up and looked around where was he? Oh yeah right!! Pieces of the night before came back to him and he took one hand to his forehead ¡¡Dios!! He looked at the alarm clock 11:00 AM surely Lovino was already at work fine... it was better to get up and start cleaning the mess he made. He came out of the room and looked at the living room... everything was already clean.

-Finally!!! You woke up!! Lovino said from the kitchen table while sipping his coffee  
-¡Ángel! What are you doing here? What about wo...  
-I called in sick- Lovino cut him off- Do you want some breakfast?  
-Gracias angelito- Antonio replied while sitting at the table- but actually I'm not hungry just thirsty and I have a killing hangover....  
-IS THAT SO???!!!- Lovino yelled in his ear and Antonio almost fell off the chair  
-Lovi! Why did you do that??  
-Because you deserved it you fucking idiot!!- He said while pouring him some coffee  
-I know... I'm really really sorry and I completely understand if you want me out of here  
-What?! Of course not! and speaking about it I scratched your fucking lottery ticket  
-You did?  
-Yeah look!! you are a winner!! 5 dollars!! That's enough for a new Rolex isn't it??- He said while handing him the ticket  
-¡¡Gracias!!- He replied laughing  
-So... the French bastard is getting married??  
-Yes he is- Antonio replied while sipping his coffee and looking down- I really thought that if I worked hard enough he would fall for me but apparently he just thinks of me as a friend... and Did Feli come yesterday? Or did I just dream it?  
-He really came  
-Oh my god! I'm so so sorry angel believe me!! it's just that not everyday the love of your life calls you to tell you that he's getting married...  
-Well the “love of your life” is a fucking idiot who almost destroyed your life!!! I just... I just hope that the love of my life isn't that big of an asshole  
-Alfred?  
-No you idiot!!! You...  
-What?- he asked while laughing but when he saw Lovino dead serious face he stopped laughing and asked again- Are you serious??  
Lovino sighed and asked- What did you see in the French bastard?  
-Well...  
-I'll tell you what you saw!!- Lovino cut him off practically yelling- You like him because he is handsome more than handsome he is fucking beautiful!!! but that's it!! Are you really that shallow?  
-What? No! That's the reason why I hired him the first time I admit it, I met him at a party and when I saw him for the first time My God!! I'm always surrounded by beautiful people but he is just... Anyway!! that's not the reason why I kept hiring him!! I mean he is really funny and sweet when he wants to be, he's also really smart and...  
-And I am none of that stuff??  
-Of course you are angel!! That and so much more!! You're so sweet and caring... I love that grumpy face of yours!! I really don't know how Alfred could let you go!!!  
-Really?  
-Really  
-So... If you like me and I like you- He said while blushing- My god Antonio are you really that fucking dense??!!!!  
-Oh... Oh!! I'm so sorry angel- he said while taking his hand- Would you my boyfriend? This time for real??  
-Yes you fucking idiot!!!- He hugged him and kissed him in the mouth and after a really long time he finally let go and said- Fine now that we're officially a couple tell me how bad are your finances?  
-I'm not quite sure angel can I use your laptop to check my bank account?  
-Sure  
After a while checking Antonio's bank account Lovino was almost at shock, he really didn't know how Antonio's debtors haven't broken his legs yet!! He decided it was too much for him so he swallowed his pride and called his brother to ask for the potato's help whose only redeeming grace (according to Lovino of course) was the fact that he was really good with numbers. 

Soon they were at his door, the potato caring his laptop and Feliciano some food.  
-Hi Fratello! Hi Tony!!  
-Hi Feli!! Listen I'm really really sorry about yesterday  
-Please!! Don't worry about it Tony!!  
-Let's begin!- Ludwig yelled from the kitchen table  
After checking Antonio's finances and yelling at him for being so irresponsible for an entire hour (really, an hour) Ludwig got to work and organized his debts into one which had the lowest interest rate and made a comprehensive plan for him blah blah blah...  
It was night time when his brother and the potato finally left  
-WOW!! No one scold me that hard since I lost my pet iguana at school and it bit the principal!!!  
-Well... It really physically hurts me to say this but He's right!! I mean I know you think that money is for spending it and kinda get what you're saying but please!! You need to be more responsible and think about the future...  
-I understand darling and you're right!  
-Fine...since today has been a hard day for you I think it's OK if you sleep on my bed...  
-Cariño that's not necessary I'll sleep on the couch and... Oh!- he said noticing Lovino's eyes that seemed to yell Are you really that dumb??!!

Antonio “slept” with Lovino (although they did everything but sleeping) and on Saturday they were eating lunch at nonno's house

-I'm really mad at you two- nonno said  
-Why?- Antonio asked  
-Why?!! You didn't tell me you were living together I had to find out via text.. Feli's text!  
-We're really sorry and it won't happen again- Lovino said like he was repeating some kind of mantra  
-I hope so  
Antonio's cellphone rang and he got up to answer it but Lovino grabbed his arm with a scared face so he said  
-Don't worry angel it's my agent- and left to talk privately  
-So?- Nonno asked  
-So?  
-Are there any other things you haven't told me like I don't know... wedding plans??  
Lovino blushed and was about to yell at him when Antonio came back  
-Great news!! I've got a part in a movie!!  
-Oh my god really??!! That's great news!!!  
-Aren't they?!! It's a big part actually so I'm gonna get paid pretty well although I'm playing a drug lord AGAIN I mean I feel like I'm being typecast...  
-Well suck it up and do it!!!- Lovino and Ludwig?? Yelled at the same time which of course made Lovino question the validity of what he just said, I mean if the potato agreed with him...  
-Antonio I don't think I need to remind you...  
-Don't worry Luddy!!- Antonio cut him off- I'll take better care of my finances promise!! But... I do need to leave now the director wants to see me  
-That's alright go!! I'll take a cab!!- Lovino said  
-Of course not fratello!! Luddy and I will take you home!!!- Lovino put a disgusted face so Antonio laughed and kissed him on the cheek  
-Thanks darling take care!!  
-You too!! Don't blow it!!  
-No unless the director wants me to!!- He said while getting out so Lovino threw a piece of bread at him which fortunately hit its target! That fucking idiot's head

A few weeks after that Ludwig was sitting at the kitchen checking Antonio's bank account  
-It seems we're doing fine you should be out of debt soon... but then again how could you be so irresponsible? I hope you stick with the plan I made for you and...- Antonio's cellphone rang and he ran away to “answer it” although Lovino knew he did it just to get away from another of Ludwig's scoldings. He came back shortly after that and said  
-¡¡Buenas noticias Luddy!!!  
-Luddy???!!- Lovino asked angry  
-Oh I'm so sorry cariño!! It's just that Luddy is kind of my accountant... anyway great news!! remember that Mexican soap opera I was in a couple of months ago...  
-Yes  
-Well they want me to come back so they can kill my character!!! And with the money from that gig I will be officially out of debt  
-What??!! Are you going to Mexico??  
-No darling they're gonna come here  
-Those are good news- Ludwig said- So I guess now we can start talking about your savings account...


	10. Fucking Weddings!

Antonio was looking at Lovino's laptop he was so distracted that he didn't even noticed when the other got home from work. Lovino placed himself behind him and said  
-A wedding invitation?  
Antonio was so surprised he jumped off his chair- Hi there darling!! Didn't hear you coming!!  
-Yeah I noticed that so?  
-This is Francis and Jean's wedding invitation should we go?? Francis says Jean is dying to meet me!!  
-In that case she should just Google you  
-Lovi... come on! It will be fun!!  
-We can't go don't you see anything wrong with the date you idiot??  
-What?? ¡¡Dios!! Tienes razón... (God! You're right)  
-Of course I am the French bastard for some reason chose the same day to get married as my brother and that potato (Thank god!!!) and we can't make it to both... So let me see who would I chose the French idiot who almost ruined your life or my brother??? Hmmmm? Decisions decisions....  
Antonio laughed and said- Fine I get what you're saying we'll just send them a gift alright??  
-Do we have to???  
-Lovi He IS my friend and if it weren't for him we wouldn't have met...  
-Whatever let's send them a fucking blender or something... You should be more worried about the present for the wedding we ARE attending to  
-Don't they have a wedding register??  
-Yes they do but I wanna give him something special  
-You mean them  
-No I meant HIM  
Antonio laughed and asked -What do you have in mind?  
-Well my brother is some kind of history nerd and he loves Italy!!! And I know for a fact that they're still deciding on where to go to their honeymoon so...  
-That's a great Idea darling!! ¡Eres un genio! ¡Pagaremos su luna de miel!! (You're a genius let's pay for their honeymoon!)  
-Great!! I'm gonna call him and tell him before he decides to go some place boring just to please the potato

 

The wedding day arrived and they were at the ceremony nonno gave Feli away and everything was beautiful. When Feli read his votes Antonio cried like a fucking baby what a wuss!! Lovino... well he just got something in his eye (he did dammit!!) but thankfully the potato was so nervous reading his that he literally was shaking so Feli grabbed his arm and said- That's alright I know!! - And Lovino laughed.

-Hi there you must be my new in law- Gilbert said to Antonio at the wedding reception  
-No he's is no way related to you just as I am in no way related to you!!-Lovino said  
Antonio laughed and shook Gilbert's hand- Hi there Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nice to meet you Gil Lovi talks so much about you!!  
-Yeah well don't believe everything he says!! Let me introduce you to my wife Lizz!!

Antonio and Gil seemed to really hit it off which was somewhat worrying for Lovino when Antonio finally got back with him he asked  
-Wanna dance?  
Lovino was about to answer when a waitress offer them an appetizer  
-Do I know you?- she said to Antonio Not again!!- Don't tell me... You're Esteban right? The evil drug lord who raped Maria José??!!!  
Antonio laughed and said  
-That's me!! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nice to meet you  
-¡¡Dios mio!! ¡Esto es genial mucho gusto en conocerte!!! ¡No te vayas voy por mi hermano es tu fan número uno! (My god!! This is great so nice to meet you!! don't move I'm gonna find my brother he's your biggest fan!!)- She said and quickly left soon enough Antonio was surrounded by latinos who were taking selfies with him  
-Your boyfriend is pretty popular- Gil said to Lovino  
-Yes he is, he is actor...  
-Yeah I know he told me so. He's gonna be busy for a while you know?  
-I know  
-So would you dance with me??  
-What??!! NO!!  
-Oh come on!! Tony is busy and I hate seeing you just sitting there, come on we're family!! And we were on a date...  
-Please!!!- Lovino covered his face with both hands and said- Fine I'll dance with you under one condition you will never NEVER talk about that again  
-You got it Mr!! Come on!!


	11. Fucking Saint Valentine!!

Valentine's day again!! Lovino woke up, turned around and realized that he was alone in his bed What a fucking surprise! he got up walked to the kitchen and found some hearth shaped pancakes, coffee and a note that read

_Angelito I'm sorry but I had to leave early See you at dinner  
Love Antonio_

Lovino didn't eat his breakfast, he came back to the bedroom opened a drawer and underneath a whole of clothes found was he was looking for, a jewelry case. It was his gift for Antonio and it was beyond perfect, he was happy but he also had this nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen I mean this was too familiar the not being there when Lovino woke up, getting home when he was already asleep... this remind him too much of two years ago when Alfred broke up with him, however the worst thing was Antonio's insistence in not going to his brother restaurant.... Perhaps he was worrying too much Antonio and Alfred are completely different people and this situation is completely different just breath, breath.

As Antonio finances have recovered he insisted on going to a pretty fancy restaurant, Lovino hated the idea it remind him too much of the restaurant where he met the French bastard, but never mind remember they're are two different people besides the same thing can't happen to him twice right? He got to the restaurant and was led to their table. 15 minutes late.... Alfred was late too....

-Hey dude so sorry got caught up in traffic!!!  
-Is that your lame excuse?? couldn't you at least text me you fucking bastard??  
-I said I was sorry Geez dude get off my back already!!  
-Listen here let's not fight today, after all it's “valentine's day”- Lovino sighed and said- I think this is as good a time as any to give you your present...  
-Hey Lovi there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now...  
-Really?- Lovino's hearth skipped a beat Alfred had been acting pretty estrange lately and his brother told him that could only mean one thing... He was gonna propose and of course valentine's day was the perfect day for doing it!! He had everything planed Alfred would propose and he would reply 'I'm gonna think about it' then after watching him suffer for a few minutes pleading him and telling him they were perfect for each other Lovino would laugh and finally said yes Perfect!!  
-Yes... I didn't want to do it today but I can't wait any longer. I think I think... we should see other people...  
-What???!!! Is this your fucking idea of a joke??!!!  
-Lovi please don't make a scene  
-Since when do you care about that???!!!  
-I just do OK?  
-Who is he??  
-What??  
-You heard me Who is he??  
-That doesn't matter...  
-It does to me and if you don't tell me I have ways to find out and you fucking know it!!  
-Fine it's Arthur! Happy?  
-Who?? Kirkland??!!! No fucking way!!! You said you hated him!!  
-Well...  
-You said he was a stuck up idiot who needed to get the stick out of his ass!!!  
-Yes well that was before I got to know him!! Lovi please don't make this any harder...  
-Oh I'm really sorry Alfred Am I ruining your evening??!!!  
-Know what? I'm out of here sorry dude  
-Don't you dare walking away from me!! Alfred!!!  
-Hi Lovi sorry I'm late but I got caught up in traffic-Antonio greeted waking Lovino up and also giving him a heavy Deja vu sensation  
-Oh...  
-Is something wrong?  
-No, nothing let's order  
-Before that I got something really important to tell you and I can't wait any longer  
Lovino's eyes went wide and he said  
-I know what you're going to tell me!! Do you think I'm an idiot??!! That I wouldn't recognize the signs??!!-He yelled  
-What? Lovi please don't yell this is a very fancy place  
-Like I fucking care!!! So who is it??!! Are you back with your little French whore or did you get yourself a new one??!!  
-What??!! Lovi I seriously have no idea what you're talking about!!  
-Don't fucking play with me!! You're leaving me aren't' you??!!  
-Of course not!!!!!  
-Really??!! But then...  
-I'm sorry gentlemen- Antonio turned around and saw the restaurant manager- I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave

They were outside waiting for Antonio's car and he asked:  
-So... Do you think Feli would let us eat in his restaurant kitchen??  
-This is all your fucking fault you fucking bastard!!!  
-What??  
-You heard me why did you act like you were gonna break up with me??!!  
-Did I do that??  
-Yes!! You got home pretty late!! leave before I wake up then you insisted on coming to this fucking restaurant instead of Feli's!! That's the same shit Alfred did!!  
-Really? Well I didn't mean to!! I'm working!! You know how crazy my hours can be one week I'm at home all day long and the next one I'm barely there  
-Well yes...  
-And since you won't take the money I owe you I thought we could have dinner at an expensive restaurant to pay you back even a little..  
-You should have said so!!!! You really scared me you know?? I thought this was gonna be Alfred all over again except that place wasn't nearly as fancy and the manager didn't throw me out!! He just gazed at me with pity...  
-That sounds awful cariño but you do realize I'm not him right?  
-I know that!! but...  
-Please darling don't worry I'm not going anywhere- he said and kissed Lovino in the cheek  
-So?  
-So?  
-You wanted to tell me something. Something that apparently couldn't wait  
-Oh yes... now I think it CAN wait  
-Don't you fucking toy with me!! What is it??  
-Your present- He said giving him a jewelry case Lovino opened it and saw a silver cross with the engraved words

_Para el ángel de mi vida (For the angel of my life)_

-You like it??- Lovino laughed and gave Antonio his present, he opened it and said  
-A Rolex!! That's great Angelito thanks!!  
-Read the inscription  
Antonio turned it around and read

_Para el ángel de mi vida_

-WOW!! We're in sync!!- he said while laughing  
-Aren't we?  
-Thanks a lot darling but you know? That's no ordinary cross  
-It isn't?  
-No, actually is an enga...  
-Here you are sir- the valet parking interrupted Antonio giving him his car keys -Hey Do I know you??  
-Yes you do!!- Lovino yelled while dragging Antonio to his car, when they were a little far away Lovino asked  
-So what's with the cross??  
Antonio stopped the car, turned around to face him and said- I was hoping this would be much more romantic but here it goes! Would you marry me??  
-Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Oh my god yes!!!!!!!!!!! I... I mean I'm gonna think about it  
Antonio laughed and started the engine again- So you wanna go to Feli's restaurant??  
-No, let's go home and I'll cook you dinner, after all it was kind of my fault we got thrown out, besides I'm dying to give you your other present and that definitely can't wait...

_The end_


End file.
